No es oro todo lo que reluce: ¡La plata también brilla!
by yatinga
Summary: AU Mi vida parece una total cagada.Tengo una panda de amigos,por así decirlo,y uno de ellos me toca un poco el naso cuando le viene en gana.¿Que si me gusta?Obviamente sí.¿Que si es gilipollas?Obviamente sí.¿Que si se ha enterado de que me mola?..Espera,espera...No me jodas,¿¡Se ha enterado!...Dios de mi vida,Alá,Jashin,Jehová,Buda o como te hagas llamar...¡SOCORRO! Tsume x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Salí del auto tal cual, esperando a mi hermano antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Venga, enano, muévete.

-Que te den.-contestó de mala manera.

-Yo también te quiero, mocoso.-repliqué de malas.

-Maka, ya.-avisó mi madre.

-Pfff…-hice un movimiento cansado, rodando los ojos y cerrando la puerta metálica. Volteé la vista a la puerta de la escuela, mirando a un viejo conocido con pinta de macarra. Un chico como de 17 años, con el pelo plateado corto salvo una muy diminuta coletilla. La piel bronceada y brillante, con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el pecho.

Vestía una chamarra de cuero negro medio cerrada, rasgada un poco en la zona de los hombros, dejando ver una camiseta gris oscuro que dejaba la parte superior de su pecho descubierta. La parte inferior de su abdomen también quedaba al aire. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado pero no obsceno también de cuero oscuro y unas botas con cadenas de militar.

Tenía un rostro duro, pero atractivo, con una belleza salvaje; sus ojos dorados estaban perdidos en el cielo que amanecía mientras caminaba hacia el liceo. El suave balanceo de su caminar hacía tintinear los pendientes de oro.

-No le mires tanto, hija. Parece…

-¿Parece qué, mamá? No juzgues tanto. Es un buen tipo.- La reñí negando con la cabeza.- ¡Oye, Tsume! ¡Tsume, despierta!

El chico volteó a mirarme, aún distraído.- ¿Tsuki?- no pudo evitar bostezar, mostrando una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos, con los colmillos un poco más desarrollados.- Ah… ¿Eres tú?

-Claro, perro-frunció un poco el ceño por el apodo, mirándome mientras que me acercaba.- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje por Siberia?

- Hacía frío. –contestó simplemente, como si fuera una novedad. Parpadeaba con vaguería, aún adormecido por la temprana hora.

-Si tú lo dices tendré que creerlo.-repliqué con sarcasmo.

-Sigues igual de respondona, pitufa.-peleas verbales desde primera hora

-A ladrar a otro lado, sarnoso.

-Cariño…-mi madre hacía gestos para que me acercara. A su lado estaba mi enano con cara de sueño, bostezando perezosamente, saludando con una cabezada a mi compañero.- ¿Qui…Quién es tu 'amigo'?-se acercó cautelosa por la apariencia del chico.

-¿Tu madre, Tsuki?-enarcó una ceja, posando su penetrante mirada sobre la mujer de mediana edad.

-La misma.-ya tenía a mamá al lado y sin faltar el mocoso.- Este es Tsume. Tsume, mi madre y el enano, Gaki.

-Un gusto. A ti ya te había visto antes niño.

-En el patio con Juken y Kito.-afirmó mirándole con curiosidad.

-¡Oye, Sunauto!- un hombre viejo estaba dentro del liceo, llamando a Tsume- Ve a clase de Química o te dejo fuera todo el día, ¿oíste?

-¡Sí, profe!-asintió, para dirigirse a nosotros de nuevo.- Nos vemos donde siempre, Tsuki. Señora, niño.-se despidió y fue donde el profesor le llamaba.

-Me supongo que tu amigo, ¿no?- el tono de mi madre era de reproche.- ¿Cuándo le conociste?

-Estaban juntos en la playa, Má.- Gaki cogió su mochila y la cargó sobre el hombro.

-Lo reconocí y pensé en saludarle. Sabía que era del cole, tranqui. Me di cuenta de que conocíamos a varias personas y que las frecuentábamos bastante. Además, somos una pandilla desde hace bastante, solo que no nos hablábamos.-esperaba que fuera convincente, mi mamá era muy pesada cuando quería.

-Entiendo. Bueno, venga, los dos a clase.- Ella nos empujó hacia la puerta, donde se entretuvo hablando con varios profesores de mi anterior curso (2º de la E.S.O.) y nos fuimos a clase.

Miré las listas de clase y me marché a mi aula, por lo menos era la clase del año pasado, tenía a muchos amigos cerca. Por el pasillo hablé con varios de mis compañeros, me senté en una silla libre que pillé y continué con un grupo de tres chicas y dos chicos de amigos mucho más cercanos. La mañana transcurrió normal, la tutora, una vieja gruñona con aspecto de Izma (la de Kuzco) nos dio las indicaciones para el nuevo curso de 3º, recogimos los libros, los guardamos y salimos al patio. Me entretuve un rato en la escalera, hablando con dos chicas y un chico, mis mejores amigos, que me interrogaban exhaustivos.

-¿Qué tal el verano, Maka ?- el chico, llamémosle Atai, rubio de ojos grises y tirando a guapo.

-Bien, me supongo-contesté ambiguamente.

-¿Tienes algo que contarnos?-preguntó una de las chicas, de pelo negro, rizado y ojos azules, muy pálida, de nombre Midori.

-Pues, así de repente… No, nada. ¿Por?-me extrañaba la situación, Midori era más bien directa.

-¿O mejor, por qué no nos cuentas si te ha pasado algo interesante con un chico de los buenos?-ahora era la otra, Ishi, de pelo castaño bajo los hombros y ojos medio verdes medio marrones. Su tono indicaba que había descubierto algo que yo no sabía y eso me perturbaba.

-¿Chico de los buenos?

-Así, medio mayor…-especificó Atai-como de 1º de Bachillerato.

-Alto, grupo de tarados- acababa de comprender todo- ¡me estabais espiando esta mañana!

-Bueno, vale. Sí, te espiábamos.-reconoció Ishi- Pero tenemos un buen motivo

- Quiero oírlo- me crucé de brazos mirándoles mosqueada

-Nunca te habíamos visto con algún chico-contestaron a la vez-Seguro es tu novio.

- ¿Qué? Tsume y yo no somos nada.-monté el labio inferior sobre el superior, un puchero muy habitual en mi.

-Se llama Tsume, ¿eh?- Midori me golpeó con el codo.- ¡Hiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaron las dos chicas como histéricas- ¡que guay, y es súper guapo!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-me desconcertó esa descripción de él.

-Además- Atai me pasó un brazo por los hombros- Tiene pinta de simpático.

-¿Simpático?- Vale, el colmo- Tsume es huraño, frío, enfadica, gruñón, asocial, orgulloso, se las da de líder y lo más importante: NO ES MI NOVIO- les dejé allí tirados y fui a un lado del patio, con el resto de la clase, y para mi desgracia, las cotillas. Al rato aparecieron esos tres, hablamos un rato de cosas normales y, cuando pensé que me habían dejado en paz, volvieron con lo de Tsume.

-Sigo pensando que ese Tsume es guapo, ¿o no, Midori?- Ishi no se rendía, pero debía agradecer que Atai me había dejado tranquila.

-Lo es, ya me gustaría a mí que un bombón como ese me acosara. Realmente es muy guapo.

-Ah, ya les dije que no- mi mirada estaba baja y pude notar como algo de rubor me subía a la cara.- _¿Por qué son tan pesadas? Bueno, vale, no lo he pensado antes, pero sí, Tsume es guapo…-_ noté un par de miradas sobre mí

-¡Ah! ¡Mírala, mírala! ¡Estás roja! ¡Sí que te parece guapo!- me pareció oír que alguien preguntaba '¿quién?', pero hice como si no lo hubiera oído. Esas dos no me dejarían en paz hasta que lo admitiera, de todos modos, era un hecho que Tsume era guapo, no mataría a nadie por reconocerlo, ¿no?

-¡Bueno, vale!- grité poniéndome de pie y mirándolas a la cara- Sí, tenéis razón, es guapo, ¿ya?

-¿Cuánto de guapo?-Atai quitó el cuartelillo que me había dado, miraba divertido un punto a mi espalda.

-Sí, dilo todo de todo.- Ishi miraba al mismo sitio que Atai.

-¡VALE, SÍ, A MÍ TSUME ME PARECE MUY GUAPO!- no me di cuenta de cuánto grité hasta que noté una mano en mi hombro.

-A mí también me parece que soy muy guapo, ¿sabes, Tsuki?- volteé a mirar quién había dicho eso, rezando porque no fuera él.

-_Por favor, que no sea Tsume_- miré y sí… era él, me regresaba la mirada arrogante con una sonrisa ladina y divertida.- ¿Cuánto has oído?- pregunté bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

-Desde el: 'Bueno, vale'.

- _Mierda._


	2. Te escucho, desgraciado

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Hay veces en esta vida que no todo sale como tú quieres y hay personas en esta vida que hagan lo que hagan todo les saldrá mal. He llegado a la conclusión de que yo soy de las últimas.

-¿Tsuki, estás bien? ¿Tsuki, Tsuki?- Tsume me había cargado sobre su hombro y me trasladó a otro lugar, donde estaban el resto de la panda:

_Toboe/ Chibi: Un niño de 1º de la E.S.O. al que conocí porque vivía cerca de mi casita. Muy simpático y algo infantil, está muy encariñado conmigo y Tsume y siempre intenta ayudar a los demás, aunque no en todos los casos resulta bien. De pelo marrón, por los hombros, piel pálida, ojos miel. Vestía una camisa roja, unos pantalones militares y unas botas de color cuero. (13 años)

_Hige: Un chavo de mi curso, pero de otra clase. Es amable y comilón, bonachón y graciosillo, quizá de más. Pelo castaño claro, revuelto, ni corto ni largo. Ojos oscuros y piel lechosa. Solía llevar una sudadera grande, amarilla y negra; una especie de collar de perro negro; y unos pantalones de chándal de color claro, calzaba unas deportivas comunes y corrientes. (15 años)

_Kiba: El miembro más callado de la panda, de 4º curso. Frío, borde, pero sensato; no es muy divertido ni se le pueden gastar bromas porque cuando se molesta mucho se pone muy violento, pero es inteligente, protector, leal y tiene una bonita sonrisa. Pelo medio largo, negro azabache. Ojos turquesa muy penetrantes y pálido cual fantasma. Vestía una camiseta blanca sencilla bajo una chamarra verde y negra abierta; llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas converse azul oscuro. (16 años)

_Tsume: El más mayor de todos, va a 1º de Bachiller. Huraño, asocial, molesto, se las da de líder, orgulloso, vanidoso, creído, gruñe más que habla, pero cuando quiere, piensa. Es muy violento y no duda en responder a golpes, sea necesario o no, por lo que se ha ganado un par de expulsiones del liceo. Pelo plateado y corto, salvo una pequeña coleta. Ojos dorados y brillantes, expresivos, pero duros. Vestía de cuero negro al completo, dejando al descubierto la parte inferior de su abdomen y la superior de su pecho, calzaba unas botas negras militares con cadenas.

_Tsuki/ Maka: Voy a 3º de la E.S.O. Algunos me dicen que soy simpática, otros molesta, la mayoría me creen loca, pero solo muestro mi verdadera personalidad con los otros cuatro de arriba, las únicas personas en las que realmente puedo confiar. Tengo el pelo rubio, con mechones más oscuros y otros más claros. Mis ojos son marrones claros, expresivos e inexpresivos a la vez. Visto una camiseta azul claro, con una pequeña chaqueta vaquera encima; llevo unos pantalones oscuros y ajustados y calzo unas zapatillas deportivas blanco con verde. (15 años)

-¡Oye!- recibí un empujón que casi me manda al suelo- ¡Vuelve a la vida, zombi!

-¡Qué carajos haces imbécil!-reboté poniéndome de pie, y mirando a mi agresor con una expresión indefinida.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya tranquila, no me muerdas!-replicó Hige poniendo las manos frente a él para protegerse de mi ataque visual.

-¡Pero si has sido tú quién me ha empujado! ¿¡A ti qué te pasa!?-crispé la manos, irritada y ansiosa. Una presión sobre mi brazo me hizo sentarme de nuevo.

-Cálmate. Hoy estás alterada.-Kiba le pegó un trago a su refresco, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Es posible.-bajé la mirada arrepentida.- Disculpa, Hige.

-No hay por qué darlas, mujer-rió este, poniendo las manos en la nuca y recargándose contra la pared.- Todos tenemos días malos.

-Ojalá y solo fuera un día…-susurré.

-¿Estás bien, Tsuki?- Toboe me puso carita de cachorro, con sus ojillos inocentes.-Estás callada desde que Tsume te trajo.

-¿Tsume, eh?-di una sonrisa penosa, lo que hizo al pequeño preocuparse.-Tranquilo, Chibi, no pasa nada.-le puse una mano sobre la cabeza y se me abrazó.

-Oigan, no me ignoren.-apareció el plateado con las manos en los bolsillos. Traía una bolsa de papel marrón en las manos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Teníamos gran ambiente hasta que has llegado.-se burló Hige.- ¿No chicos?

-¡Claro que sí!-afirmó Toboe alzando un brazo.

-Tsk- la gran aportación de Kiba, que no me sacaba la mirada de encima.

-Um…-desvié la mirada de nuevo.-_ ¿A dónde habrá ido? Y trae una bolsa. Alguna de su clase se la habrá dado-_ miré a un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban y señalaban a Tsume discretamente, la mayoría sonrojadas y otras con cara pervertida-_. Tsk, guarras, solo quieren lío con él.-_les dediqué una mirada de odio, pero ni se percataron.-_ No te dejes engañar, Tsume. Por favor…-_ ahora mi mirada estaba en sus pupilas doradas. ¿Por qué le estaba rogando?- _No me hará caso, es un conquistador.-_ el de cuero se había dado la vuelta y les había guiñado un ojo a las ofrecidas esas.- _Te traicionarán. No te engañes, Tsume... Tsume…_-de nuevo le miraba –_ Por favor…_

_-_¿No que nos ibas a enseñar algo, morenito?-Hige no dejaba de mirar la bolsa.- Por eso has buscado a Tsuki, ¿no?

-Claro, abeja-referencia a su sudadera. Se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, procediendo a abrir la bolsa.

-¡Hey, Hey!-Kiba miró a Hige, que había gritado sin motivo y pedía una explicación-¿¡Y ese acercamiento!? ¿¡No que apenas os hablabais?!

-Hemos veraneado juntos…-contesté ambiguamente.

-¡¿Os habéis liado?!-para sorpresa de todos, ese fue Kiba, que nos miraba incrédulo, aunque no tanto como Hige y Toboe.

-No seáis idiotas-les cortó Tsume- Nos encontramos en la playa y ya, nuestro hotel era el mismo. No ha habido nada entre nosotros ni lo habrá nunca. ¿O no, Tsuki?

-_¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mí?-_ bajé la mirada-_ Eso es cosa tuya. _Yo no quiero nada con un sarnoso como tú, Tsume.-intenté sonar agresiva, pero ellos solo rieron y Kiba me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

-Menos mal, ya me habíais preocupado.-sonrió ligeramente y su mirada se tornó amable.-No vuelvas a darme más esos sustos, ¿Eh?

-No, descuida.-le sonreí de regreso, Kiba es un buen chaval, como mi hermano mayor, puede que algo callado, pero atractivo y simpático. En el futuro tendrá una buena pareja y se querrán mucho. Eso seguro.

-A mí no ha hecho gracia el comentario, niñata-Tsume se había molestado y me miraba con coraje.- Además de que yo no quiero nada con mocosas que van mintiendo a los cuatro vientos.-su comentario era hiriente y él lo sabía.

Me levanté mientras sonaba la campana para que regresáramos a clase, quitándome su brazo de encima con brusquedad.

Le dirigí una mirada dolida y oscura- No era una mentira, Sunauto, realmente pienso eso…O lo pensaba.-me marché hacia clase corriendo, no quería ver su cara.

-¿Por qué ha dicho eso, Tsume?-le preguntó Toboe triste.

-¿Le has hecho algo?-Kiba apretó los puños con fuerza.- _No quiero iniciar una pelea con este imbécil, pero como la haya tocado juro que le… _

_-_Solo es una niña tonta-declaró Tsume con la mirada cargada de coraje- Me voy a clase.- y con eso y un seco 'adiós' se marchó.

-No me gusta-Hige tenía fruncido el ceño y los ojos cerrados, reflexionando- Hay que averiguar lo que ha pasado y solucionarlo.

-¿Pero cómo?- Toboe parecía a punto de llorar- Yo no quiero que se peleen… Tsume y Tsuki deberían llevarse bien.

-Averiguaremos lo que pasa en el siguiente receso- sentenció el oji-azul- Por ahora tendremos que pensar en lo que ha pasado.

-Sí- los tres regresaron a sus aulas.


End file.
